1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to rear viewing indicating devices for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a mirror device for indicating safe distance conditions for the passing vehicle to pull into the lane of the just passed vehicle.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There have been many mirror devices suggested in the prior art, some of these devices being U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,510-- Mote; 2,302,952 -- Pfeifer; 2,320,904 -- Bachkai; and 2,858,810 -- Troendle. The prior art also discloses a speed and range indicating system for determining safe passing conditions with respect to oncoming vehicles in U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,753 -- Eubank. However, none of the prior art discloses a rear view mirror device for indicating safe pull in conditions for the passing vehicle before such vehicle changes lanes into a position in front of the passed vehicle.